


Rise of the McDuck Coven

by mikequake



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikequake/pseuds/mikequake
Summary: Lena is back but so is Magica's Talisman and now there are three magically gifted self taught females in Duckberg. This does not sit well with the magic community. A teacher is sent to train the burgeoning McDuck Coven, someone Scrooge can't turn away and who gives him a fright. Lena also meets her Uncle.





	1. A Daughter Taken

**Author's Note:**

> A coven is defined simply as a gathering of witches. 
> 
> In this interpretation I am going to be doing something similar to Charmed but heavily tweaked. 
> 
> Basically they are mildly good at magic alone but when together they can perform feats Magica could only dream of even if she HAD Scrooge's Dime.
> 
> Or to put it simply: Friendship is Magic!
> 
> This story assumes the audience has:  
> 1) Watched at least any episode of the Ducktales (2017) series that has Lena in it.  
> 2) Is familiar with all the characters from the series.
> 
> By doing this I will not be reintroducing these characters or spending too much time on their descriptions unless a discrepancy that needs addressed happens. Like a new outfit or haircut. This means if you do not meet the assumptions above you will not know what is going on and I apologize.

Lena stood in the foyer of McDuck manor not really knowing what to do with herself. It was the day after she had been brought back by Violet and Webby and Violet had gone home shortly after breakfast. Webby was required to do some lessons until noon and Scrooge and the boys had not come home yet from their most recent adventure.

“Well this bites. I don’t want to go back to the amphitheater but I don’t really have anywhere else to go…” she states with a sigh as she tilts pictures at random angles for fun. Just then the door slams open and in pours Della, the boys, Scrooge, and Launchpad.

“Ok Am serious! NO MORE following directions from,” Scrooge air quotes his next words with an eyeroll, “Wise gurus. It only ends in disasta!”

“I don’t know Mr. McD. The log ride was fun!” Launchpad states confidently while pouring water and a fish out of his hat.

“Launchpad I think I am gonna agree with Uncle Scrooge on this one, while the logs going off the waterfall was fun, the fact that there was no treasure except a plague reading the journey is the reward means wise gurus CAN SUCK MY….”Della cuts off and looks down at her boys before continuing, “Webbed feet!” She finishes with a sheepish smile.

“I can’t believe we got nothing out of thiiiiiiiiiii……..” Dewey starts to speak but finally notices Lena standing near a wall looking sheepish.

“LENA!!!” The boys yell in unison after they each notice her one after the other and rush over to her and hug her all at once.

“Curse me kilt, its one reunion after another! How did this come about now, lass?” Scrooge asks flabbergasted but obviously pleased.

“Not a hugger guys!” The boys don’t listen at first but back off after a bit, “Webby made a friend at the library and together they brought me back with a small adventure, no big.” Lena shrugs. She did not want to get Webby into trouble with Scrooge by telling him she used magic, since Scrooge seems to hate it so much.

“So your Lena huh? Glad to meet you! From what I have heard you and me are going to get along just fine!” Della says holding out her hand warmly. Lena takes it and smiles a bit shyly back.

“Yeah, the stories, as well as what I have seen when I was trapped in the shadow realm makes me think so as well.” Lena says with confidence increasing with each word.

“Where is Beatrice? I have a lot to do before I can accept an adopted adolescent into my home. The paperwork to even have you registered as a citizen alone is going to take months!” Scrooge says as he looks around. Everyone stares at him with dropped jaws, “What? I told you didinae lass? You help me get my family back and there would be a place in it for ya! And Scrooge McDuck ALWAYS keeps his word!” The boys cheer as Lena starts to cry.

“OMG WOO HOO!” Webby comes flying from the ceiling out of nowhere body slamming Lena into the ground as she squeezes Lena so tightly that Lena is sure some ribs cracked, “You are going to live with us! PERMENANT SLEEP OVER! Greatest day ever!” Beatrice enters the scene at this point with papers in hand.

“I took the initiative to have the papers ready just in case this was your course of action,” She states matter-of-factly but warmly. Scrooge takes the papers and looks them over.

“Don’t worry lass. You won’t be living on the streets if I have anything to say about it!” He then continues a conversation of semantics with Beatrice as Lena tries to remove Webby and get some space from the gaggle of duck kids swarming her.

“Guys personal space!” Lena yells as she moves to one side. They all reluctantly but respectfully back off.

“So how did you get back? And who is this friend? You were pretty vague about it with Scrooge so I assume that means there is something your hiding.” Huey asks quietly.

“Magic spells were involved and Scrooge seems against magic casting, especially since Magica was so recent. I did not want to get Webby into trouble.” Lena whispers shrugging.

“Thanks, but we will have to tell him and Grandma about it at some point. Besides, magic made you so it can’t be all bad!” Webby says quietly but a bit too loud to be a whisper. Or as the boys like to call it she “Webby Whispers”. Scrooge clears his throat to get their attentions.

“Now lass there is one necessary naming note I need to ask you about. What would you like your last name to be?” He asks in a carefully measured voice.


	2. A Name Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and the girls are having a sleepover that shall last all Spring Break and Webby wants to do some kind of bonding ritual with them! But as was seen with the friendship bracelets, anything can turn powerful in this trio's hands!

Violet Sabrewing walked up to McDuck manor glad to be having another sleep over. Hopefully it would not have nearly as much perilous endeavors as the last one but seeing as the last one gained her another best friend in Lena maybe it would be alright. That had been over two months ago and Lena was now fully moved into McDuck manor. Violet knocked on the door and waited. Duckworth answered the door and welcomed her in. The ghost butler thing was jarring at first but due to him agreeing to several interviews and tests Violet was unperturbed by his presence. Violet rushed in and started heading up to Webby’s room but paused when she heard Lena’s voice.

“I haven’t made a choice yet. I just don’t know if I should go with McDuck or De Spell. I really appreciate everything you have done for me Mr. Scrooge but I also want to know more about the De Spells since I only ever dealt with my Aunt Magica and no one else in my family.” Lena spoke as if guilty of something but also with confidence.

“I understand lass, don’t you worry. I only ask because I am sending in the adoption papers later today. While your registered as just Lena for your citizenship papers until you make your decision, I wanted to make sure you hadn’t made a decision before I did the same for these. Rest assured there is forms and such we can submit to get whatever you choose as your legal name,” Violet had moved closer to the study where the two were talking and could see them a bit now. Scrooge had his hand on Lena’s back right between the shoulders and was comforting her with a gentle smile. “And while I would be honored to welcome you to the McDuck family as a McDuck, you will still be family whatever you choose, so no pressure alright lass?” He asked kindly and sincerely.

“Thanks,” was Lena’s quiet reply, Violet almost missed it because it was spoken so softly. At this point Violet knew she needed to make her presence known or she would be breaking some social rule or something. She had a lot of trouble with social norms due to her “high-functioning autism”. But she studied and developed a pretty basic understanding of most social norms, like eavesdropping is rude. She coughed twice as she slowly entered the room.

“I must apologize as I overheard some of the personal conversation you both were having. If you do not mind an outsider’s perspective I could give a different frame of reference to the choice?” She ventured the idea forward carefully, addressing mainly Lena as Scrooge nodded and had moved behind a desk to sit and continue filling out what Violet assumed to be the adoption paperwork.

“Alright nerd, tell me what you got,” Lena responded with less of her usual bravado and a bit of hesitation. Violet had to mentally compare similar Lena responses from the past to the one now, consciously, to get that she was probably apprehensive to being open to the suggestion but too proud to say so. The nerd comment had already been established as her way of being endearing and was not meant as an insult to Violet, more as a label of her intelligence. It took a good 2-4 seconds for Violet to process all of this and then form her response, being careful to think about tone and where the emphasis on words was.

“Well, going to the magical theory of truenames, there is a chance that each name may grant you a different magical change in your spirit. We can establish a research project to see if there is a way to find out the effects of the choice by defining you through truename with each one and see which you would prefer.” Scrooge had stopped writing when magic was mentioned and waited politely for Violet to finish before speaking very gruffly.

“Lassie, using magic to make every decision, even when they are important, is a sure-fire way to be paralyzed when you need to make a decision and magic is not available. Its best to make these choices on your own, without cheating or being lazy about it.” He said as he gathered the papers and started heading out the study, “Sides, no matter what changes you find Lena will always be Lena.” Violet nodded, having not thought of that perspective herself, she concluded that Scrooge made a fair point, even if his assessment of Violet’s intention behind the suggestion was wrong. It was not her intention that the research make the decision for Lena, only to give her more information to make a decision on.

“Besides Vi, magic made me, banished me, and brought me back. I think I would like to be completely in control of choosing my name.” Lena said as she got up and hugged Violet. “Now lets go see Webby, she has been SUPER excited for the sleep over since its gonna be for the whole Spring Break. She gathered a whole bunch of magic books for you two to geek out about. Even got Scrooge to lift the ban on magic books so she didn’t have to sneak them in.”

“How did she accomplish that feat? I thought Scrooge McDuck had a very adverse reaction to the idea of magical spellcasting.” Violet inquired as they headed to Webby’s room.

“Well she mentioned that with my aunt running around free having someone knowledgeable in magic could come in handy for defensive measures,” Lena replied with amusement in her voice, “Beakley was a harder sell, Webby had to convince her that it would help us bond and become closer friends since that was how she met you and got me back. She can be rather good at the manipulative side of things, though she was a bit too sincere for it to be truly manipulative.” Violet nodded in agreement to Lena’s statement. Webby had a knack for knowing the way to approach an idea or request with people to have them agree, if only begrudgingly, while not actually trying to manipulate them to agree. The girls had reached the second floor where Webby’s room was located in the middle of the explanation when a rope came out of nowhere and snagged both of them, pulling them into Webby’s room.

“Bonding! Precisely Lena! I found a Ritual of Bonding in one of the less magical books that we can try since you shot down my blood oath and blood bond ideas!” Webby seemed joyful and not in anyway upset with the fact two of her previous ideas were shot down but Violet gave Lena a glance and nodded her head in thanks. Webby was amazing and one of the best friends one could have but she had a habit of being severely intense at times.

“Whoa Pink! Let me see this ritual before you start trying to make it happen, also can you please untie us. This isn’t that kind of sleepover,” Violet pondered that statement for a brief second before blushing at a memory of reading the wrong book at one point.

“What does that mean?” Webby asked as she untied them. Lena looked at the blushing Violet and the confused Webby and sighed.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older Pink, now let me see this ritual,” She says patting Webby’s head gently as she follows to an open book on Webby’s bed. Violet took a few seconds to compose herself and push the images Lena’s comment put in her head away as she eventually followed suit. Sadly having been exposed to the topic by accident due to a mix up, Violet’s brain had latched onto it and she had actually studied the topic of fetishes, both the magical and more adult types, extensively. Though she had learned fairly quickly it was not a topic for discussion with most, if anybody outside the anonymity of the internet. She was however, not immune to the rather embarrassing side of knowing something she should not. As she approached the other two Lena had the book in hand and was reading intently.

“Ok Pink, this ritual seems to be more symbolic than magical so if Violet agrees it won’t summon something or cast a curse on us then I guess we can perform it,” Webby hopped up and down in excitement, a high pitched whine coming from her as she appeared ready to explode with joy. Lena handed the book to Violet and looked at her questioningly, “What do you think Nerd?” Violet read the book quickly and then looked up.

“Well nothing I can see seems to indicate more than a symbolic ceremony, so it should be safe,” Violet stated this but she also had been informed of the friendship bracelets Webby made. Those also should not have been magic. In fact there were a lot of variables in this that remained mysterious. Lena technically should not exist. The spell in question that animated her should have only made her a remote pawn of Magica, not a being with its own will. Violet theorized that due to Magica being sealed at the moment the spell triggered it needed to establish an owner for the shadow construct and without Magica and with Scrooge having left; the target of the construct spell had only one option available, the construct. Due to this fact the magic created a consciousness beyond the limits of the original spell. Several books actually stated that the creation of life through magic was neigh impossible due to life needing life. A sacrifice of another life was normally needed. But by drawing on the shadow realm and consuming random spiritual energy like the Tulpas they encountered on their first sleepover it created a rudimentary consciousness that then matured and absorbed more energy over time to create a truly sentient spirit. 

Violet looked at Webby confused for a second before realizing she had spaced out and retreated into her own head.

“Violet are you ok? You spaced out there for a second,” Webby looked very concerned. Violet felt the pang of guilt about how her condition always seemed to affect others negatively when Lena chimed in.

“Webs, Vi probably just spaced on magical theories and the variables of the ritual. You know how she can get absorbed in things to the point of being disconnected to the world. You need to chillax and let her finish her thoughts or she might miss something,” Violet let out a quiet sigh of relief as Webby apologized and went back to helping Lena set up. 

The ritual was simple. It required a shared mark, it could be temporary; no scarification or tattoos needed. It did require it to be in the same location and style but unique in some way for each participant. What was used to make the mark was unimportant, Webby passed around three sharpies each a different color, she had gotten pink, Violet purple, and Lena had decided for the standard black. Lena had decided on the symbol as well, a Celtic symbol, the Triskele specifically. She had learned more about the Scottish heritage of Scrooge and actually seemed fascinated by Celtic tradition that is shared by both the Irish and Scottish as well as others. After they put the mark on each of their left hands they were supposed to take each other’s hands in a ring around a burning sage in a brazier and in Gaelic pledge to stay together until the end. By all accounts it was simply like a more elaborate pinky promise.

The other two had finished setting up, Violet was not much help since she did not know where any of the supplies were. Lena actually lived in the attic above Webby’s room that Webby had hidden her more esoteric belongings the first time Violet had come here. So they were both very familiar with where things were. Webby beckoned Violet over as Lena got a match ready to light the sage.

“Alright you two go over the phrase with me one more time,” Lena requested as she knelt near the brazier.

“Còmhla gu deireadh, literally, together until the end,” Violet supplied the answer quickly. Language was something she studied even before her fascination with magic started so she knew several languages.

They joined hands after applying the symbol to their left hands. Webby’s had little at the center and small spirals, Violet’s had a triangle center and small circles at the end of each tendril, Lena’s had no sharp edges, curved at all points and the largest spirals. Each girl admired the other’s drawings, doubting something in theirs. Lena thought her spirals were too big and consuming, Webby thought hers was too thin and wispy, Violet believed hers was to inorganic. Webby and Violet thought Lena’s was so confidently made, Violet and Lena thought Webby’s was so simple and true, while Lena and Webby thought that Violet’s was so expertly made.

As they joined hands and started the chant the fire swirled and then turned blue.

“Uhh Vi, why is something happening?” Lena asked apprehensively.

“I am unsure but I doubt its anything more than a similar effect to the friendship bracelets,” Violet tried to sound confident but she was mildly worried since she noticed she couldn’t let go of the other girl’s hands.

“Uhh girls, I can’t let go!” Webby called out worriedly.

“Alright, well this is happening then!” Lena said exasperated.

“Don’t panic, I am sure it is nothing more than dramatic flair,” Violet made sure to use her matter-of-factly tone and try and look as calm as she could.

The fire roared upward and a face appeared in the fire, an elderly female anthro-swan with elegant if a little aged features looked through the fire, at first they could see her mouth moving but no sound and then: 

“Hello? Is this thing working? AH! There you are. I see you are trying to form a coven. A rather obsolete spell to do so but I suspect you are all novices at the moment. Now let me get a look at, OH MY! Well aren’t you three a menagerie!” At that Lena scoffed.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Lena almost snarled back.

“Oh dear me I apologize, its just that usually a coven is formed between all of the same style of magic user and all three of you are different. You are in the style of a Warlock for instance, borrowed power at a price, though I see you were able to claim your power fully and no longer have a patron, meaning you are reformed,” It was at this point the girls noticed that the swan’s eyes were a milky white but were currently glowing with a magenta hue and when those eyes fell on them it was like something was seeing into their very essence, the eyes moved to Webby, ”And dear me a Sorcerer, I have not seen one in quite some time. It appears that being exposed to magical artifacts for the majority of your life has given you a keen insight into magic as well as a strong bond with it.” The swan then regarded Violet, “And you! A wizard, one who studies and seeks to understand above all the nature of magic and so young! Usually only the oldest of researchers get to the point you are at now! I must say this is a bit unprecedented. All of you are so far along in power that you should have been known to the magic community but it seems each of you have found your power and not killed yourselves with it! Most impressive! All of you also seem to be uncorrupted by the power. I must say this is a bit of a first. Now I apologize about the delay, I am Ms. Cygne. I am the head of Registrar of Magic Orders. You three have joined together to form a coven with each other. What shall your coven be named?” 

Ms. Cygne regarded the trio with her eyes no longer glowing but her gaze still unnerved the girls a little. They looked at one another before Webby gasped and whispered to each in turn. The others both nodded and in unison they said:

“McDuck Coven!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So reading the Ducktales lore in the comics when I made this chapter I stumbled on two things:
> 
> Witch was a term used for evil female magic users.
> 
> Fairy was a term for good female magic users.
> 
> But the wiki and series seems to use the term Sorcerer and Sorceress to denote evil. Merlock is even said to be "Merlock the Magician". So he has wordplay similar to warlock, is said to be a sorcerer, AND is called "the magician"
> 
> With Magica being referenced interchangeably as Sorceress and Witch.
> 
> So I have decided to standardize my magic user labels using the comic's interpretation with some added flair while having SOME reference to the series established norms as follows: 
> 
> General and neutral Magic User term:
> 
> Mage or Magician
> 
> Good magic users:
> 
> Male = Enchanter  
> Female = Fairy 
> 
> Evil Magic Users:
> 
> Male = Occultist  
> Female = Witch
> 
> And then I decided that each individual would have a style on HOW they gained access to magic:
> 
> Learned = Wizard  
> Innate = Sorcerer  
> Borrowed/Forced = Warlock
> 
> So Merlock the Magician would have been a Warlock Occultist since he only ever showed power while holding his amulet and his immortality came from the Genie.
> 
> Magica is both a Wizard and Warlock as well as a Witch. She seemed able to do magic without her amulet through potions and such in the comics but then gained more power through the amulet and some old ritual that infused her with magical power (ie green feathers) ala the new series.
> 
> So yes. The girls are now Fairys. I didn't make this up by myself. I used reference from the Ducktales Comics and the old and new Ducktales Series. I am not one to call witches evil. As in real life I know several but this is a different universe and I will endeavor to follow their rules. However, I will state that a character will show up with their OWN terminology that combines the style and evil/good term into one, like a Sorcerer Fairy being a Pixie. But that will not be an established part of the canon, just a character's personal oddness.


End file.
